Forgotten Butterflies
by EmeraldPeony009
Summary: After disappearing for 5 years. Sakura Haruno has returned with her friends... Will the truth be buried or prevail? Or will they turn away from the guilt of hurting her?
1. PROLOGUE

_**Prologue**_

Karin chuckled to herself… Everything she ever wanted became hers. A family, friends, suitors, riches, and when I say everything, I mean it… As she was just sinking this in, a boy wearing a fox mask gave her a letter.

"_Karin, everyone is expected at the Hokage's tower. Now, don't be late again."_ Karin's smiles faded a bit. She hurriedly dressed in her shinobi's clothes and added a bit of perfume here and there. After using her body flicker technique, she arrived beside a boy with a messed up chicken-butt like hair. (And you are correct…) It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun… What's this all about?" Karin pouted… (YUCK!) The said boy looked at Karin sweetly and just shrugged.

After a while, the Hokage entered with 4 persons wearing hats… The Rookie 11 looked at the persons. They just stood there like a statue.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The Hokage sat at her chair and looked at the four persons grimly. They were all wearing white cloaks with the sign of the Hidden Blossoms in the Mist sign at the back.

"Please remove your hats and introduce yourself to us." Tsunade said in a voice lined with worry.

One of the person's at the left side removed the hat. It revealed the face of a girl with pale skin and violet hair. Her eyes were like the sea and she had a pearl earring.

The next one removed the hat; it revealed the face of a girl who like the first was pale. Her hair was black and her eyes were golden brown and her earring was shaped like a flower.

The third person also removed her hat. Instead of a pale skin like the two, her complexion was fair. Her hair was short and blonde. Her eye color was violet and she had a star earring.

The last person seemed to be hesitant in removing her hat but did so. She had a pale complexion like the other two. Her hair was waist-length like the first two but it was light pink and her eye color was emerald. She had a white earring shaped like a seashell.

Tsunade looked at them and waved her hand. They must have understood for they looked at the Rookie 11 who was sitting on the chair on the other side. The first girl introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Riyune. I am 17 years old and specialize in water jutsus." The second girl took this as a cue and spoke too.

"Hello, I am Ayame. I'm 17 years old and specialize in fire jutsus."

"Ohayo, I'm Rin and I am 18 years old. I'm a taijutsu specializer and also in earth."

The last person looked at them intensely. The other three just nodded their heads and looked away. "Ohayo, I am Haruna Sakura. I'm also 17 and I'm the ruler of the Hidden Blossoms in the Mist kingdom. I specialize in jiujutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. I also wield the Shourei Regan…"

The Hokage fell silent for a minute. After a few minutes, she handed the four a key. "This is the key to the house you bought last week. I hope you enjoy your stay. And please proceed to the training grounds tomorrow at 7 am. That's all you are dismissed."

The person's vanished into thin air and disappeared leaving no trace of them being there. That was when the Hokage looked at the Rookie 11.

"I know you are wondering. But, please do not act violently. Those four persons are the persons who will be our ally. They came from the Kumagukare village. I now it is a bit shocking but you will all need to be with us tomorrow. You will be the one to train them and see if they are fit for our ally. Be there tomorrow at 7 understand?"

Everyone nodded and they were dismissed. Meanwhile, Karin was clinging to Sasuke when the y noticed that the persons were on their usual seat at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you got tired after all. Please leave this table. It's ours." Karin and Ino said tauntingly.

Sakura looked at them and stood up. She left the table and went out of the shop. She left a bag of coin at the counter before leaving… But that was not the only thing they left. Sakura's seashell necklace was dropped to…


End file.
